


Where you belong

by goldkhator



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, space boyfriends, возможно ООС, драббл, первый поцелуй, первый фик, потому что Эймос не может бросаться такими словами безнаказанно, пропущенная сцена, русский язык
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Эймос: - Я прямо сейчас поцелую тебя в засос.





	Where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Хотела написать стеб. Но стеба не вышло.

\- Алекс, - Эймос вопрошающе поднимает взгляд. Тревожить Эймоса в такой момент – не лучшая идея, но Алекс даже не вздрагивает. Он признается сам себе, что побаивается Бартона. Не то, чтобы это когда-нибудь станет известно Бартону.

\- Понимаешь, капитан с Наоми… - он многозначительно замолкает, предоставляя Эймосу возможность догадаться самому.

\- Трахаются, - на губах Эймоса поселяется самодовольная ухмылочка. Эта ситуация все еще приводит его в детский восторг.

\- Заняты друг другом, - решает уточнить Алекс. Он не святоша, но и не сует свой нос не в свои дела. Обычно.

\- И ты решил, что я лучшая компания, - констатирует Эймос, откладывая винтовку, и просто не может не спросить: - Роси тебя тоже послал?

И улыбается при этом так, что у Алекса кишки сводит.

\- Долго еще ты будешь мне это вспоминать? У меня не было выбора, я был… один, - и глаза такие, что с Эймоса разом все веселье слетает. Он прекрасно знает, о чем Алекс.

\- Так что хотел-то? – Эймос приглашающе похлопывает по лавке рядом с собой. Он испытывает интуитивную потребность Алекса защищать. И делает это так, как умеет.

\- Хотел уточнить кое-что, - и Алекс уверен в том, чего хочет. – Твои слова, когда я нашел вас… - Алекс очень старается звучать непринужденно, но Эймоса так просто не проведешь.

\- Мои слова? – глаза Бартона подозрительно сужаются. – Мы не Роси сейчас обсуждаем?

\- Ты сказал, что поцелуешь меня в засос.

\- Сказал, - Эймос такого не ожидает, но и не корчит из себя оскорбленную невинность.

\- Просто интересно: ты серьезно говорил?

\- Я не шутил, - больше Алексу не нужно. Но Эймос на поцелуй не отвечает, и не отталкивает.

\- Прости, - Алекс отстраняется, но рука Эймоса ложится ему на предплечье.

\- У тебя жена и сын, - слабая даже для Эймоса попытка сопротивления.

\- Они думают, я погиб.

\- А, ну, это все упрощает.

\- Эймос, заткнись уже, а? - Алекс снова целует его. На этот раз Эймос охотно отвечает и перехватывает инициативу.

Алекс мягко отстраняется, когда начинает испытывать нехватку кислорода.

\- Никогда не целовал мужчину прежде…

\- Ты ждешь, что я отвечу тем же? – Эймос – это Эймос, поэтому Алекс улыбается ему и снова тянется за поцелуем. Ему нравится целоваться с Эймосом, ему нравится Эймос.

И, похоже, это взаимно.


End file.
